Downhill Disasters/Transcript
(scene with Slurpy and Shelly lying on grass) Slurpy / All the clouds look the same. Shelly / What? What do you mean? Slurpy / Look! All of them are the exact same shape. You can't see anything creative in them! Shelly / No, um, there's... uh... yeah they're all just cloud-shaped. Slurpy / You know, why did we even decide to cloud watch anyways? Popsicley's voice / Shelly! (Popsicley shows up) Popsicley / Shelly, follow me! Shelly / What? Is something wrong? Popsicley / we are having a friendship meeting now come on! Shelly / Right now? But... Popsicley / Shelly! Shelly / Umm... I'll be right back. Wait here, Slurpy. (Popsicley and Shelly walk away together) Slurpy / Hold on, what's going on between you two? Popsicley / None of your business! Slurpy / Well, it's obvious Shelly doesn't want to do whatever you're getting her to do, and I'm not gonna be some bystander! Popsicley / Bystander?! What's that supposed to mean?! Slurpy / I thought you would know! Popsicley / Fine! Shelly, do you wanna go with her, or stay with me? Shelly / What?! But... I... Popsicley / Oh, that should've been an immediate choice to go on my side. You both have just messed with the wrong girl. * BOTO Title Screen * (Hot Dog, Chocolatey and Party Hat are together) Chocolatey / So, who do you think is gonna rejoin? Hot Dog / I don't know, but I hope Pizza does. He was a real friend. Party Hat / I hope Boombox rejoins. He was my best friend out of the eliminated contestants. Chocolatey / I just don't know when the annoying comes back. Controlly (shows up) / Well, you'll be able to see who rejoins right after the elimination! (Song: Elimination, Elimination Time, ooh, someone's gonna get their butt kicked, Elimination TIME!) Controlly / Welcome to the elimination, Team Chocolate! So as you know, this is going to be a special elimination as the eliminated contestants will be voting. On that note, let's bring them out! (presses a button which thaws all the eliminated contestants) (scene with Chess Piece and Scissors in Dream World) (Scissors vanishes in a gizmo and the crown falls to the floor) Chess Piece / Oh my word! (back to real world) Scissors / AGH! FINALLY! Pear / Aw, I needed a stretch! Controlly / Welcome back, eliminated contestants! So, to catch up on what you've missed, you will all be voting somebody off of Team Chocolate, while the viewers have voted one of you to rejoin the game! Exciting, no? Pizza / Wow, that's great! Boombox / Yeah! Big Orange Chicken / BaHAC! Pear / Oh, you don't even need to tell me! Thank you; I'm, like, so glad I could come back! Controlly / Slow down, Pear! We need to do the elimination first. So, pretty straightforward, all of you eliminated contestants will choose somebody to eliminate, pressing their corresponding button. Start! (Scissors presses Hot Dog's button) Hot Dog / What?! Why me? Scissors / It's pretty obvious! It's your car that smashed into me in Challenge 1! Pear (pressing Popsicley's button) / Well, I vote Popsicley because I am not mean! Popsicley / Yeah you are! (Pizza presses Baguette's button) Baguette / Pizza, pourquoi est-ce que tu votes pour moi? (Pizza, why are you voting for me?!) Pizza / Right when I chose you on my team, you called me useless. I can read those subtitles you know! Subtitles (pops up) / Finally, some recognition! (Finalement, de la reconnaissance!) (Pinecone leaps on Baguette's button) Baguette / Pomme de Pin! Je pensais comme l'etait des amis! (Pinecone! I thought we were friends!) Pinecone / !!!!!!!!! (How dare you squish me in Episode 1?) Popsicley / Boombox, Big Orange Chicken, you wouldn't vote me, would you? Boombox / Yeah we would. You don't like us since we're fat and right when we became friends you separated us! (Boombox presses Popsicley's button) Popsicley / No nonononono NO! (Big Orange Chicken presses Popsicley's button via beak) Controlly / So, Chocolatey and Boat are safe with no votes (they get boxes), Hot Dog is safe with 1 (box flies over his head), Baguette is safe with 2 (gets a box) and Popsicley has been eliminated with 3. Popsicley / Hold on: I can't be eliminated, I know what the Grand Prize is! Controlly / Good for me, bad for you. Bye now! (cylinder falls on Popsicley) Popsicley / No! I can't leave yet! (cylinder freezes) Controlly / Alright, remaining Team Chocolate members! Open your boxes and see what you got! Boat (gets a snowglobe) / Ooh! A snowglobe! Baguette (gets a snowglobe) / Ils sont merveilleux! (They're wonderful!) (Hot Dog gets a snowglobe) Chocolatey (gets an inflatable boat) / I got an inflatable boat. Hot Dog / Cool! Controlly / Alright, now that that's over, let's get to the rejoin! (Song: It's rejoining time! YEAH!) (Scissors, Pear, Pizza, Pinecone, Boombox and Big Orange Chicken are in the elimination seats) Controlly / Welcome to the rejoin, you six! So all of you have been previously eliminated and one of you will be rejoining today. Isn't that exciting? Scissors / SURE. Controlly / Great! So we've got a total of 469 votes. That's a record! Controlly / Scissors, you only got 26 votes, so you don't rejoin. Scissors / WHAT?! (cylinder falls on Scissors) Scissors / You have got to be kidding me! (Sound glitch!) (cylinder freezes) Controlly / With 55 votes, Boombox, you don't rejoin either. (cylinder falls on Boombox) Boombox / Well, goodbye again everyone! (cylinder freezes) Controlly / Big Orange Chicken and Pinecone, with 64 and 65 votes respectively, neither of you rejoin. (cylinders fall on Big Orange Chicken and Pinecone) Big Orange Chicken / Bac Bac BaHAC! Pinecone / !!!!!!!!!!!!' (cylinders freeze) Controlly / So, Pear and Pizza, one of you will be rejoining Brawl of the Objects! Let's show the votes! (Pear and Pizza stare in suspense) (votes are revealed: Pear = 71, Pizza = 188) Controlly / Congratulations, Pizza! With 188 votes in total, you've rejoined. Pear, with only 71, you don't rejoin. Pear and Pizza (with opposite emotions) / WHAT? (cylinder falls on Pear) Pear / ''This can't happen! I was meant to rejoin (cylinder freezes) (Hot Dog & Pizza) Hot Dog / Yes! I knew you'd come back, Pizza! Pizza / Really? Thanks! Hot Dog / Oh, by the way, what did you want to say to me before you got frozen? Pizza / Oh yeah. '''Never do anything to make the viewers want to vote you off. It's a good tip to keep in mind. Pizza (to Controlly) / Hey Controlly, do I get a prize for rejoining? Controlly / NO. Pizza / Aww... Controlly / Alright, I have an announcement to make everybody! If you were wondering which team Pizza will be going onto, that won't be a problem because we've reached a New Stage in the Game! Yes, it's happening: I'm dissolving the teams in Brawl of the Objects. Baguette / LE GASP. (LE GASP.) Controlly / That's right! The remaining 9 of you will all be competing as individuals now! Contragulations on making it this far! Controlly / As for my second announcement, it's wintertime! Brace yourselves. (pulls a lever) (snow falls on Chocolatey, Shelly, Boat, Shieldy and Pizza) Shelly / Huh! I guess the clouds are different after all! Controlly / Yes, the snow is wonderful, but before you all start building forts and snowmen, let's get to the next challenge! Controlly / So, this is how the challenge will work: You will all start out at the top of a snowy cliff with a single bungee-jumping cord. Taking turns, you will all bungee down to the bottom of the cliff to get a sled for the next part of this challenge. Be warned: some sleds are better than others! Once you have your sled, you will sled down the mountain. There will be 5 flags for you to collect on the way, and if you get all 5 before you reach the bottom first, you win. If you don't though, you'll have to go back up to try again. Beware of traps and obstacles, by the way. Chocolatey / But wait, how's my prize gonna help me? Controlly / I'm glad you asked! Your prize will be your sled this challenge, so you don't need to do the bungee-jumping part. Popsicley's prize from last challenge also would have helped her, but she's gone now. So, TO THE MOUNTAIN! TRANSITION (LATER ON...) Controlly / Alright, you can all start! Oh, and also, the bungee cord is first come first serve. (Pizza bungee jumps and fails to get a sled) Pizza / Hn!- Aw Chocolatey / Wait, do I need to blow this up myself?! Controlly / Yes. And I suggest you get started. Chocolatey / Agh! (starts blowing) Hot Dog (failing to get a sled) / Ugh! Nearly! Shieldy (failing to get a sled) / Aww come on! Boat (banging on the ground in the bungee jump) / OWW! Party Hat (getting hold of a sled) / Oh, I've got it! (sled falls out of contact) Wai- Aww! (Shelly bungee jumps and successfully gets a sled) Controlly / Congratulations Shelly! You can move onto Part 2 now. Shelly / Yay! (Shelly starts sledding down the mountain) Slurpy (trying to bungee jump) / Uh oh. (falls out of the cord onto the ground of sleds) Controlly / Uhp! Slurpy! It looks like you'll have to climb back up! Slurpy / What?! How am I supposed to do that?! Baguette (succesfully getting a sled) / Oui! (Yes!) (Slurpy clutches Baguette's sled) Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! (Hey, what are you doing?!) (they fall to the top) Baguette / Bien, elle léger au moins. (Well, at least you're light.) Chocolatey (panting) / That took long enough! (Baguette starts sledding down the mountain) (Chocolatey starts sledding down the mountain) Shelly / Hey, I think there's Flag 1 over there! (gets Flag 1) (Shieldy and Party Hat start sledding down the mountain) Shieldy / C'mon Party Hat, let's go! Party Hat / Yeah! (scene with Pizza, Boat, Hot Dog, Slurpy) Slurpy / Hey, uh, guys, I just noticed something. (showing 3 sleds) There's 4 of us who haven't gotten a sled yet and there's only 3 sleds left. Two of us will have to share one. Hot Dog / Well, me and Pizza can share. Pizza / Sure, why not? Slurpy / Alright, thanks you guys! Slurpy / (bungee jumps and touches a sled) Ha! I got one! (but then the sled she touches explodes) (Slurpy falls to the top burnt) (Pizza bungee jumps) Controlly / Oh yeah. I hid an explosive under that one! Slurpy / You have got to be kidding me! (Pizza and Hot Dog start sledding down) Pizza / Okay, and we're off! Hot Dog / Woo hoo! (at the top) Boat / Oh no! That means there's only one sled left! Slurpy / Well, why can't you just slide down without a sled? You're a boat, I don't see why you couldn't just do that. Boat / Hey, that's a great idea! Thanks! (Boat starts sliding down) Slurpy / (bungie jumping to get the sled) There we go! Finally! (Slurpy starts sledding down) (Shelly slides past Flag 2 without picking it up) Baguette (slides uphill and gets Flag 2) / Oui! (Shieldy, Party Hat and Chocolatey with 1 flag each) Party Hat / Uh oh, Shieldy, there's a slope coming uh - how do I steer this thing?! Chocolatey / C'mon, Party Hat, you act like you can't drive. (Party Hat and Shieldy fall up the slope screaming) (they land with 2 flags) Shieldy / Hey I think we got the second flag! Party Hat / Hey yeah, we did! Cool! (Pizza, Hot Dog, Boat and Slurpy each slide up and get Flag 2) Shelly / Hey, there's Flag # 3! (she collects Flag 3 from the tree but has only 2 flags) Shelly / Hold on, Flag # 3? I must've missed the second one! Baguette (struggles to get Flag 3 and fails) / Zut. (Darn.) (Shieldy and Party Hat get their third flags) (Pizza, Hot Dog, Chocolatey and Boat; Chocolatey is backing up relative to the other three) Chocolatey / Why do I feel as if I'm going slower than everyone? (Pizza, Hot Dog, Chocolatey, Boat and Slurpy get their third flags) (Shelly sliding down to flag box 4 with a lot of blinking signals) Shelly / What are these blinking things poking out of the ground? (gets Flag 4) (Baguette gets Flag 4) Shieldy / Yes! Just one more to go! (gets Flag 4) Party Hat / What are these blinking things poking out of the ground? (gets Flag 4) Pizza / We're on our last one now! (gets Flag 4) Hot Dog / Yes! (gets Flag 4) (Chocolatey slides past Flag 4 and misses it) Slurpy / What are these blinking things poking out of the-? (an explosion throws Slurpy and Boat up) Shelly / Huh? Was that an explosion? (fails to get Flag 5 on the pole) (Slurpy lands burnt again) Slurpy / Ouch... (Boat lands at the tree with flagbox 3) Boat / What? I landed at Flag # 3?! I better hurry! (slides down) Baguette / Aha, le cinquieme drapeau! (The fifth flag!) (leaps up and gets Flag 5 on the pole) Je l'ai! (I've got it!) (Shieldy and Party Hat) Shieldy / WHAT?! How'm I supposed to get THAT? (they reach for the flagbox on the pole and fail) Party Hat / Darn! That was the last one we needed too! Pizza / *gasp* Quickly, get on my shoulders! Hot Dog / what? (they bonk on the flag 5 pole) Pizza / Ow! Hot Dog / Pizza, are you okay? Pizza / Uh... yeah... (scene at finish line with Controlly) (Shelly slides down) Controlly / Shelly, you're the first down! Did you get all 5 flags? Shelly / No... Controlly / Oh? Then you'll have to start over. Try to get the flags you didn't get yet. (shows a cannon) GET IN THE CANNON, I'LL SHOOT YOU BACK UP! Shelly / WHAT?! Controlly (putting Shelly into the cannon) / You heard me! Shelly / But I don't wanna (cannon shoots her) Aaahhh! (Shelly lands at the top) (scene at finish line) (Baguette slides down) Controlly / Baguette, did you get all 5 flags? Baguette / What? (Controlly puts Baguette in cannon) Baguette / Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! (Hey, what are you doing?!) Controlly / Congratulations you're going again! Baguette / (shot up the cannon) Ahh! (Chocolatey at the pole with flagbox 5) Chocolatey / Hey there's another flag! (successfully gets it) Ha! I got it! Slurpy / Woo! Flag 5! (succesfully gets it) YES! (scene at finish line) (Shieldy and Party Hat slide down) Party Hat / Sorry Controlly. Neither of us got all 5 flags. Shieldy / Hey, what's the cannon for? (Controlly puts Shieldy in cannon) Shieldy / Um, what's going-(shot up) AAAAAaaaaaAAAAA! Party Hat / *gasp* Controlly! How could you just do that to Shieldy?! (Controlly puts Party Hat in cannon) Party Hat / Wait wait wai-(shot up) Ahhh! Boat / (gets Flag 4) Alright now I just need the last flag! (Shelly slides up flagbox 2 slope and gets Flag 2) (Pizza and Hot Dog fall on the top on the mountain) Chocolatey (in cannon) / This is safe, right? (shot up) (Baguette and Shelly slide past flagbox 3 tree, and Baguette gets Flag 3) Slurpy (in cannon) / Please, I've had my fill for explosions today! (shot up) Aaaahh! Controlly / Sometimes this job is oh so satisfying! Boat (succesfully getting Flag 5) / Yes, that's all five! (Shelly riskily leaps up to get Flag 5) (Baguette slides past) (scene to Boat sliding down; Baguette and Shelly catch up) Baguette / Bonjour Bateau, comment ça va? (Hello, Boat, how's it going?) Controlly / Wow, this is gonna be really close! Boat, Baguette and Shelly all have 5 flags! Now it's a race to the finish! (music of suspense) (Boat crosses the finish first, then Baguette, then Shelly) Controlly / And Boat is the winner! Boat / Yay! Baguette / Bon jeu, Bateau. (Good game, Boat.) Shelly / Nice job! Controlly / So, Boat has won immunity this episode. Since there are no more teams, everyone else is up for elimination. Controlly / (showing a screen of Party Hat, Pizza, Shelly, Baguette, Chocolatey, Shieldy, Hot Dog, Slurpy) Vote off any of the contestants up for elimination. Voting ends December 27th. Episode 10 will come out February 1st! * BOTO Credits * (Party Hat and Shieldy are behind a fort on one side; Slurpy and Shelly are behind a fort on the other) Party Hat / Alright! Snowball fight time! 3 2 1 GO! (Shieldy turns around and rolls a snowball, which a blinking thing then pokes out of) Slurpy / NO, SHIELDY, DON'-! (snowball falls on Slurpy and explodes) Category:Transcripts